


Stuck On Your Body

by allouette



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allouette/pseuds/allouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a minute, Blake is completely torn between laughing hysterically and pouncing because fuck, Adam is beautiful to look at, but he just <i>shaved his chest</i>; Blake just keeps staring, his gaze getting stuck on the entirely too perfect cut of Adam's hips.</p>
<p>"I think I'm a little confused right now."</p>
<p>"You want to touch it, don't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to Sandra for the beta and for not killing me over this one. 
> 
> And now I feel like I need to add this very obvious disclaimer: this is 100% pure fiction and written as I see the characters of Blake and Adam in my head, based on them as real people. I mean no disrespect to either party involved. This is only done for entrainment purposes and should not be sent to them IN ANY WAY WHATSOEVER. Thank you!

"What the hell are you doing in there? It's been an hour!"

"It has not, shut up! You're so goddamn distracting!"

Blake rolls his eyes at the closed bathroom door from his spot on the bed, propped up against a pile of pillows. "Why'd you close the door, anyway? You don't even do that to take a piss anymore."

"Like I said, distracting! Play with your phone. Or yourself, I hear you're pretty good at that."

"And you're tellin' me you wouldn't find _that_ the least bit distracting?"

Adam is quiet for a moment or two before he calls out, "you're right, play with your phone! I'm almost done."

Blake lets out an impatient, yet amused huff and reaches over to the bedside table, plucking a Twizzler from his glass where they're sticking out like straws. The candy is cold when he puts it in his mouth and doesn't taste as good as he swore it would, but it's soaked in alcohol so it's going to get eaten. He's idly scrolling through Twitter on his phone when the bathroom door finally opens a couple minutes later and Adam walks out. Blake stops mid-chew and can't help but stare; he has seen Adam naked a hundred times by now, but it's not something he ever really gets over. He's not even completely naked now, pants hanging low on his hips although just barely, but Blake can't even make himself blink. Or breathe, for that matter. He might be drooling around the licorice in his mouth, he can't really tell.

"That's attractive," Adam says as he walks over to the bed, snagging what's left of the Twizzler hanging from Blake's mouth and eating it himself. 

It's not exactly the partial nudity that has Blake staring this time, but what's different about it. Because Adam's skin is glistening now, silky smooth from the base of his neck all the way down to the waistband of his pants, and Blake knows for a fact that there used to be a trail of hair there, had his mouth on it not long ago. 

"Did you just... shave your chest?"

"I did."

For a minute, Blake is completely torn between laughing hysterically and pouncing because fuck, Adam is beautiful to look at, but he just _shaved his chest_ ; Blake just keeps staring, his gaze getting stuck on the entirely too perfect cut of Adam's hips.

"I think I'm a little confused right now."

"You want to touch it, don't you?" Adam asks as he pulls another piece of candy from Blake's glass and biting it in half. "These things are disgusting, by the way."

"I know. But yes. But wait, why..." Blake waves a hand in the direction of Adam's body.

Adam pops the rest of the Twizzler into his mouth and flashes a slow grin, his gaze shifting down, losing sight of Blake as he focuses on his own hand slide over smooth skin, which is itself a little more sensitive than usual at the moment. "You can touch it, if you want. I know you do." 

He hears Blake's sharp inhale, can see those blue eyes darkening in his mind, but he's not really expecting Blake to move as quickly as he does. Adam lets out a surprised yelp when big, strong hands close around his hips and push him back against the closest wall; now Blake is _right there_ with no sense of personal space because he always, _always_ wants to touch and he could never turn down such a blatant open invitation. 

"My god, you're such a brute," Adam quips, looking at Blake with a cocky smirk as long fingers make a tantalizingly slow trail all the way down from the hollow of his throat to the waistband of his pants. They stop only to tuck under cotton and elastic, and Blake leans in, tucking his face against Adam's neck and pausing for a moment to just breathe; Adam smells incredible, always fucking does, and Blake has no idea how he manages to do it but his scent never fails to be less than intoxicating. A few moments later, Blake is sinking down to his knees and arousal spikes hot and intense in Adam's veins at the sight alone. He tangles his fingers in salt and pepper hair as Blake's hands drag along his sides, mouth pressing hot against the silky skin of Adam's stomach.

"You know it always freaks me out when you go all silent, right?" Adam asks, and Blake's only response is a grunt as his tongue dips into Adam's belly button, sucking on the smooth skin just below it. Adam's head falls back against the wall with a soft thump, and he keeps his fingers buried in Blake's hair. There's really no telling how long this is going to last - there never is when Blake goes silent and worshipy on him, but it's not like Adam can really complain considering his mind is usually completely blown once Blake is finished with him.

By the time he moves on from Adam's stomach, he's got a ring of hickeys circling his navel, another couple leading straight down, skin scratched red from Blake's stubble, and his yoga pants are doing very little to hide how turned on he is already, has been since the second Blake's knees hit the floor. Blake's thumbs are tracing the curve of his hips, down along that line where hip meets thigh that he's really kind of obsessed with, dipping under the elastic waistband of those pants that are hanging so low, they're defying some law of gravity by staying up. Adam has watched Blake trace over those lines countless times, both idly and with purpose, with fingers and tongue, and it's like lighting a fire in his gut every single time. He may not really get Blake's obsession with it, but what he does get is Blake's reaction - intensity so strong, he feels it in his bones, with every breath he takes. How Blake can go from a simple touch one minute, to swallowing Adam's dick down the next just because he has to. 

Adam shudders at the thought and Blake looks up, resting his chin against Adam's abdomen as he holds Adam's gaze, fingers hooked in the band of his pants. "Could've stayed on the bed, you know," Adam says, fingers tracing the shell of Blake's ear. "Although I do like the way you look on your knees."

He gets a brief look at the dimples before Blake is standing and picking him up, strong hands gripping his thighs and lifting until Adam’s feet are off the floor, legs wrapping around Blake's waist. They both hit the bed a few seconds later, and Adam has just enough time to bark out a laugh before Blake is kissing him quiet, the sound dying on his lips. He’s expecting a full on assault on his mouth, but he gets the opposite – the warm press of Blake’s lips against his own, slow and lingering, with nothing more than the smallest hint of Blake’s tongue sweeping along his lower lip before he’s easing back.

"You are so--" Adam starts once the kiss breaks, but Blake is quick to interrupt.

"Wait, don’t say it. Ridiculous, right?"

Adam grins. "Aw, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

Adam's arms wrap up around Blake's neck as he leans in to kiss him again, deepening it almost instantly with the tilt of his head, a disgruntled moan escaping his throat as his hands bunch in Blake's shirt again.

"Take this fucking thing--" he says with a gasp as he suddenly breaks away. "Get this off, damn it."

Blake is quick to acquiesce, tugging the offending garment up and off over his head in one swift move. As Adam moves in for another kiss, Blake leans back those few short inches just out of reach, a move he repeats two, three times until Adam literally whines. Blake's answering laugh earns him a roughly tweaked nipple, and he grabs Adam's hands, pining them down against the mattress above his head. He holds them there for a moment, giving a squeeze around the wrist before he lets his own hands slowly slide away, fingers trailing down along Adam's arms as Adam follows the silent instruction to leave his hands where they are. It's a difficult task when Blake's fingers brush through course hair and over the too sensitive skin under his arms at the same exact moment Blake's mouth closes on one of his nipples. Adam's whole body twitches and jerks, gasping out a choked laugh as those wicked fingers continue their slow and torturous journey down his sides because he's ticklish there too, damn it.

"Oh, you _bastard_." Adam's back arches, and he can't stop himself from squirming because he wants to curl in on himself, slap Blake's hands away, even when Blake bites at his nipple, pleasure pain mixing with the lightest touch that makes him want to scream. 

When Blake's hands finally reach his stomach, it's like a sigh of relief; there's a thin sheen of sweat beginning to break out on Adam's skin, and he's so beyond ready to rip his pants off. He has to stop himself from reaching down and pulling them off because _what is taking so long_ , his hands fisting in the sheet above his head as Blake fucking nuzzles against his chest.

"Blake," he breathes out, trying not to sound too desperate even though his patience is really wearing thin. He feels Blake press a kiss to the center of his chest, hot and wet with the swipe of his tongue, almost missing sure fingers curling in the waistband of his pants, the slow pull of them being removed. "If you could wait until _after_ you get me off to worship me some more, that would be amazing."

Blake snorts out a laugh, his hands hot on the inside of Adam's thighs as he settles between them. "Don't ask for much, do you?" he asks. "You started this."

And yes, Adam does know this is his fault, offering himself up to Blake like some toy to play with. He just didn't think Blake would drag it out this way, was totally expecting Blake to pounce and manhandle and _take_. "I know, I know. C'mon, Blake, please," Adam says, hips rocking up in search of any sort of friction he can get because holy hell, he’s been hard for entirely too long with no one doing anything at all about it. 

"I can't help it, you know," Blake says as he lays his hands flat on Adam’s chest, molded to his ribcage. 

"What?"

"You do something new to yourself, to your body, and I just... I can't help myself. I have to re-explore the whole thing from top to bottom, inside and out," he explains and Adam can tell he feels a little stupid saying it out loud by the way he ducks his head, but Adam grins just the same and hooks a leg around one of Blake’s.

"Kinda like servicing a car?"

"Only if you let me add a racing stripe," Blake replies with a smirk as he trails a single finger down along the center of Adam’s stomach.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just said--"

Before he can finish, Blake cuts him off with the firm press of his lips against Adam's already parted set. It's instant access that Blake takes full advantage of, and this, _this_ is the kind if kiss Adam has been waiting for - the kind that says Blake is through playing games as his tongue fucks into Adam's mouth, slow and steady and breathtaking. Adam uncurls his fingers from the sheets and finally gets his hands on Blake’s skin, overheated and not nearly naked enough since he’s still wearing his plaid flannel sleep pants; for the life of him, Adam cannot figure out why. He groans against Blake’s mouth and shoves at the waistband with his hands, pulls at the legs of the pants with his feet, gets them down past Blake’s knees with no help from Blake at all. It’s a rather impressive move considering Blake won’t relinquish control of his mouth, barely giving him the chance to suck in a much-needed breath or two before he’s back to devouring and being devoured.

When it’s blissfully all skin on skin, Adam slips a hand between them, gets it wrapped around Blake’s dick because there’s no way he’s letting Blake slam the brakes on the proceedings now – no more slowing down, no more backtracking; it’s full steam ahead from here on out, and when Blake rocks against his hand, into his grip, he thinks Blake is in full agreement with that plan. 

That is until Blake is retaliating with a hand of his own after making a grab for the bedside table, first between Adam’s legs and then inside his body, fingers cool and covered in slick as Blake circles his opening before easing just one long finger into him. 

"If you're doing what I think you're doing..." Adam says, and his voice only wavers slightly near the end.

"Prep?" Blake supplies all too innocently, especially considering there's a hand on his dick, but there is not one damn innocent thing about him. Adam knows that better than anyone.

"Fuck you, it's not going to work."

Adam's heart skips when all Blake does is lick his lips before he flashes a grin, another finger joining the first inside Adam's body and it's a slow, torturous twist as they sink in from fingertip to last knuckle. The grip Adam has on Blake's cock tightens slightly, involuntarily, but he refuses to let go; it may not be the best hand job he has ever given, but he'll still do his best to drive Blake fucking crazy.

He feels like he's succeeding when he gets smears of precome to ease the way and there's a shudder in Blake's limbs when his thumb sweeps over the head of his cock, a quick press against the slit before the flick of his wrist is sending his hand back down again. All while mentally cursing Blake for being an enormous motherfucker, too long fingers continuing their wicked in and out, pausing every so often nudged right up against his prostate until his toes curl up so tight he feels like they might break. Adam lets out a moan from low in his throat, feels himself grinding back against Blake's hand like he can even help himself, feels Blake's answering smirk pressed against his neck where Blake nuzzles and sucks the sweat from his skin. He knows exactly how Adam feels about his hands, has made Adam shatter into a million pieces with his fingers alone more than once; it was heavenly and hellish at the same time and something Adam gets twitchy just thinking about.

"Can you just-- _Fuck_!" Adam cries out because there's that pulling twist, Blake's fingers tracing around the rim of his hole before they slide back in deep, three wide this time instead of only two.

The thing is, as soon as Adam reacts, arching and clenching and cursing, Blake is thrusting into his hand, getting off on Adam's pleasure (torture) just as much as Adam is. It's another one of those _Blake_ things and Adam isn't too far gone yet to take full advantage of it, getting his free hand buried in Blake's hair as the other works Blake's cock with a new level of determination because Blake is going first this time whether he likes it or not. 

There’s a long list of things that Adam wants right now: Blake’s mouth on him, Blake’s dick inside of him, those fingers to move more than they are, another soul stealing kiss, any kind of contact he can gain on his own aching dick, but more than any of that, he wants to make Blake come. 

“Are you gonna fuck me? Should I stop?” he asks, though he makes no move to stop.

“ _Adam_ ,” Blake breathes, his free hand gripping the sheets, the other going completely still, and while it’s a fucking nuisance to Adam, he still grins to himself knowing he’s got this. 

“Blake. Come on, Blake. I know you’re close, I know how bad you wanna come. Guess how bad I want you to fuck me? Not just with your fingers, Blake, even though you’re driving me up the goddamn wall, you know you always do. I want it so bad, babe, you have no idea, I always want you inside me, but next time, right? Next time you’re gonna make me feel it for _days_ , I can’t fucking wait, I’ll be gagging for it. Come on, come for me, Shelton. Fall apart for me, I won’t be far behind you…”

Blake literally growls when he catches Adam’s mouth in another kiss to shut him up, their mouths crashing together. He rocks against Adam’s hand, thrusting into that perfect grip a few more times before he’s coming, a hot mess spilling over Adam’s fingers onto his stomach and abdomen. 

Adam smiles against Blake’s mouth for a moment, giving him the time to pull himself back together. It’s a short-lived victory considering the hand still between his legs, the unforgiving fingers still buried inside his body, and he knows Blake well enough to know Blake isn’t going to go easy on him. He is a little surprised at how quickly Blake eases his hand away, and it’s scorching when he wraps it around Adam’s cock. There’s another kiss, deep and thorough, almost lazy in how slow it is, and it’s a stark contrast to the pace Blake sets because he isn’t taking his time now. He’s out to win the war as his hand strokes Adam’s dick with purpose, quick and steady and sure. Adam claws at his back with blunt fingernails as the muscles in his stomach flutter and clench because _holy shit_. He doesn’t realize he has said those words out loud until he hears Blake’s thick laughter in his ear.

“You sonofabitch,” Adam gasps out, practically clinging to Blake now as he’s being rapidly sent on a downward spiral, Blake’s hand jacking him off hard and fast like he’s starving for it, like he hasn’t come in weeks. When his orgasm hits, it hits hard, slamming into him and knocking the wind from his lungs, the vision from his eyes.

It takes a minute, through the ecstasty-indused fog in Adam's brain, for it to register exactly what it is Blake is doing. He feels that big, hot hand on his stomach spreading the mess that's already there, and if Adam didn't know better, he'd swear Blake was… mixing it? Rubbing it into his skin. And when Blake's fingers dig in, press into sensitive, bruised flesh, Adam realizes that is exactly what he's doing; he lets out a weak groan, swatting at Blake's hand in a feeble attempt to make him stop. There really is no use, Adam knows, because this goes right along with the whole silent and worshipy thing from earlier, and while it might be slightly strange, it's still hot as fuck that Blake feels the overwhelming, uncontrollable need to do these things.

"You're disgusting," Adam grumbles, but there's no amount of heat or venom in it that makes Blake believe he's bitching at all. Because he's not, really. He just has to say something before he starts squirming.

Blake glances down for a split second, his hand sticky with smeared come where it rests on Adam's belly between them. "Says the guy covered in spunk right now," he replies, and there's just enough of a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth that Adam rolls his eyes. 

"I don't even know why I like you sometimes."

"Well, that's okay 'cause I know how much you really love me so liking me doesn't matter all that much, to be honest."

"Hopeless," Adam says with a sigh.

Blake just looks at him for a moment, blue eyes bright, dimples just tempting enough to make Adam's fingers twitch with the urge to touch, his expression nothing less than fond. "Yeah, I really am."


End file.
